


World full of monsters

by Kat_Of_Dresden



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Clintasha - Freeform, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers, Loki Whump, Pacific Rim AU, Science Bros, a bit - Freeform, kaijus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/Kat_Of_Dresden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Pacific Rim AU. The world is under the attack of the Kaiju, and a series of remarkable individuals fight against them. After a sudden double attack, a face from the past resurfaces. Avengers as Jaeger pilots and bonus Jarvis and Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	World full of monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welocme to this Pacific Rim AU. Some warnings: this will feature lots of Loki so if you don't like him, you probably shouldn't read. I also imagine Jarvis to be Paul Bettany with Tendo's clothes. Yes, the bow tie and suspenders. So, he is a physical person, but very good with computers. Hope you enjoy! All feedback very appreciated!

The world was ending. Monsters were coming out of the earth, destroying everything. The Jaegers were the only hope. So of course they needed drastic measures, and pilots as unique and strange as them, to make some changes, improve things.

The Triskelion was the headquarter of all Jaegers, pilots and all the related research. There weren't many of them left, not now. Some of the pilots had died - others had simply left. The authorities didn't have much hope in Jaegers anymore, so they were a half-clandestine organisation- Still, they all expected them to appear when another of the kaijus appeared.

The _Golden Warrior_ was one of them. It was piloted by Thor Odinson, member of a Nordic Royalty gone rogue, tall, blonde, muscled, spoke funny. But he'd been trained by the best warriors on his country (or realm, as he called it) and was infallible. A worthy warrior. He piloted the Jaeger with Steve Rogers, a veteran from Brooklyn with something that bordered super human strength and endurance. Steve was a good man, with a strong moral code, and seemed a bit lost in the modern days. He'd been ina coma for many years, and was now adjusting to the workings of the new crumbling world.

Perhaps it was that, that ingredient of anachronia, of not knowing where you are, that made them click so well. The Jaeger had a heavy ammer, forged by Thor's people, called the Mjolnir and an almost invulnerable shield with the color of the American flag, at Steve's request. It was the perfect combination of defense and offense. No one really knew why the Golden was golden. Maybe because they were the golden hope of their countries, the champions. _To express how blonde you princes are_ , joked Tony.

Tony was another of the pilots, as well as part of the research team. A team that consisted mainly of him, Bruce, Jane Foster and the occasional Darcy. Not a lot of people. But Tony also piloted, being the engineer he was. He'd been one of the first to create a functioning Jaeger and piloted the _Science monster_ \- a red and and green flashing mass of iron, laser beams and anger. They were good and strong, perfect to finish off a kaiju after a fashion. Tony and Bruce had bonded thanks to science and daddy issues, sarcasm and self hatred.

At last but not a least, there was a smaller, black Jaeger called the _Master Assassin_. Piloted by a couple, Clint and Natasha people thought they weren't as good as the others because it was less flashy. They were wrong - the Assassin could be the deadliest of them all. It shooted exploding arrows, so a lot of times they didn't even need to get close to the Kaiju to get them down. They were also very good at sneaking and appearing out of nowhere. Like a spider, Natasha explained, small, black, and deadly. Poisonous. Clint and Natasha weren't as open as Steve and Thor, didn't joke around as much as Tony did ( _playing with parts of Kaijus, for the love of god, Anthony)_ but they were a vital part of the team.

That particular day, The _Science Monster_ was having much more trouble than expected with a Kaiju in the Hudson bay. The thing was fighting, and fighting and didn't seem to get tired. It had already destroyed a couple of the laser beams with its claws and was making its way to the enhanced fists of the Jaeger. This was bad, very very bad.

"I fear I have some bad news." Said Jarvis' voice on the intercom.

"Not now, Jarv. We're a little busy." Tony said.

"And you are about to get busier. There's another one coming from behind you in about 30 seconds."

"What? And you're telling us now?"

"It hid from our radars, it was undetectable. _The Assassin_ is going to your position."

Tony looked at his partner, trying to mask his anxiety.

"You hear that, Bruce?"

"Let's smash this bad boy before the other one appears."

They tried, did the best they could but it was too much. They were too strong and too fast and the Jaeger wasn't holding out.

But then, something stopped the Kaijus. Some sort of green light parlysed them. Bruce and Tony looked everywhere for the source of that light that whatever it was, wasn't hurting them. Only the monsters, nothing else. And then they saw it - where it was coming from.

"Is that.... a person?"

It had appeared out of nowhere. Someone was flying above the them, above everyone. Someone apparently with no armour or any flying device.

"I think it is. But how on earth is he doing that? And  how is he flying?"

And then there was a blinding flash of green light and the Kaijus fell, lifeless. They were dead - or at least knocked out. Out of the game for sure, even if the  And their mysterious saviour started falling too, but one of the green fists of the Science Monster caught him.

"Jarvis, tell the Assassin to retreat. We're coming back... and we're bringing a guest."

* * *

 

The whole team plus Nick Fury and Jarvis were on the other side of the med bay room where the stranger lay. They didn't know what to do of him. Fury and and Natasha thought he was a threat, and that it was best to restrain him. Tony and Bruce were very grateful, if confused and were discussing with Jane how he could have done what he'd done, while other Agents brought the rests of the Kaijus for anlaysis.

Meanwhile, Thor was looking at the man. The stranger was still conscious, attached to the medical machinery, softly breathing. He was pale and had long-ish black hair... and very distinctive features. But it couldn't be, could it? He was dead. He had to be dead. There were scars on his face and hands and arms... That couldn't be him, couldn't, couldn't, couldn't....

"Thor?" Steve asked, noting the lost look on his partner's eyes. "Something wrong? Do you know him?"

"I think.... I think it's my brother."

"I thought your brother was dead." Steve knew that Thor and his brother had piloted a Jaeger together back in their land. And then, Thor's younger brother fell into a void. And Thor had been haunted by that, for a long time.

The norse entered the stranger's room. It really looked like him. His cheeks, his mouth, even the closed eyes - that was his face. He took his hand.

"Loki... what happened to you?"


End file.
